Love Notes (IBC)
Joe D'Mango's Love Notes is a Philippine drama anthology series broadcast on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC aired every Saturday evenings after Maya Loves Sir Chief and is hosted by the popular Magic 89.9 disc jockey Joe D'Mango. which is premiered on January 25, 2014. Sometimes letting it out can make a big difference, the program features weekly real-life love stories through letter sending. The series has a counterpart radio proram as the 15 minute counseling program will return to Magic 89.9 on November 6, 2015 and aired aired every Friday at 10:15 to 10:30 am with replays at 7 to 7:15 pm as part of Friday Madness. Overview After 16 years, saw the rebirth and the return of the longest-running drama anthology series on Philippine television, Love Notes now on its new home IBC premiered on January 25, 2014 and aired every Saturday nights. In 1988, Love Notes came about as a result of numerous letters as they received on the radio program on Magic 89.9. Now, on its 27th year, Magic 89.9, the original home of Love Notes, brings back the classic favorite on the airwaves. Started on November 6, 2015 as part of Friday Madness, the same original time at 10:15 am and a replay at 7:00 pm. We're bringing back the old songs and the same old feelings, but more importantly, a new meaning and purpose for this journey and experience we call love. Episodes 'List of songs for episodes' Love at First Sight *''I Remember the Boy'' - Joey Albert *''Here We Are'' - Gloria Estefan The Past *''Learning the Ways of Love'' - Peabo Bryson *''The Past'' - Jeffrey Hidalgo Wonderful Tonight *''I Need You Back'' - Raymond Lauchengco *''Wonderful Tonight'' - Eric Clapton Full of Love *''Goodbye's Not Forever'' - Ella May Saison *''Full of Love'' - Ella May Saison Tears in Heaven *''Mistake No. 3'' - Culture Club *''Tears in Heaven'' - Eric Clapton Can You Read My Mind *''Say That You Love Me'' - Basil Valdez *''Can You Read My Mind'' - Maureen McGovern Chances Are *''Hold On'' - Side A *''Chances Are'' - Side A Someone's Always Saying Goodbye *''Beginning Today'' - Agot Isidro *''Someone's Always Saying Goodbye'' - Allona Never Seen Nothing Like You *''You Don't Miss Your Water ('Til the Well Runs Dry)'' - Craig David *''Never Seen Nothing Like You'' - Nate Highfield Falling in Love *''Stay the Same'' - Joey McIntyre *''Crave'' - Marc Dorsey Wishing For A Soulmate? *''Even If'' - Jam Morales *''I Live For Your Love'' - Natalie Cole Beloved *''You'' - Basil Valdez *''Later'' - Fra Lippo Lippi Someday *''I Will Always Stay This Way (In Love With You)'' - Nina *''Someday'' - Nina For You *''How Do You Heal a Broken Heart'' - Chris Walker *''For You'' - Kenny Lattimore Nothing Compares 2 U *''Sukiyaki'' - A Taste of Honey *''Nothing Compares 2 U'' - Sinéad O'Connor Almost Mine *''Whatever We Imagine'' - James Ingram *''How Do You Keep the Music Playing?'' - James Ingram and Patti Austin Both of Us *''Don't You Remember'' - Usher *''No Erase'' - James Reid and Nadine Lustre Another Me *''Teardrops on My Guitar'' - Taylor Swift *''Thinking of You'' - Katy Perry If You Remember Me *''Ordinary Song'' - Marc Velasco *''If You Remember Me'' - Chris Thompson Father's Day *''Strangers Again'' - Cinema *''Honey'' - Tito Mina Only Love *''Only Love'' - Trademark *''How Can I Not Love You?'' - Joy Enriquez Reunion *''Jar of Hearts'' - Christina Perri *''A Thousand Years'' - Christina Perri Heartless *''I'm Gonna Be Around'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Breaking My Heart'' - Michael Learns to Rock Make Believe *''I Don't Wanna Lose You'' - The Spinners *''Make Believe'' - Marco Sison All I Need *''Shower Me with Your Love'' - Surface *''All I Need'' - Jack Wagner The Art of Letting Go *''Paint My Love'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''The Art of Letting Go'' - Mikaila Out of the Blue *''25 Minutes'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Out of the Blue'' - Michael Learns to Rock One True Love *''Ikaw Pa Rin'' - Manilyn Reynes *''I Love You, Goodbye'' - Celine Dion Realized *''Brick'' - Ben Holds Five *''Tonight'' - FM Static Speechless *''Why Can't It Be?'' - Rannie Raymundo *''Speechless'' - City Boy My Only Christmas Wish *''A Christmas Greeting'' - Jeremiah *''My Only Christmas Wish'' - Lindsay Custodio Give Thanks *''Don't Wanna Lose You'' - Gloria Estefan *''Give Thanks'' - Janella Salvador I Can't Find The Words To Say Goodbye *''Candle in the Wind 1997'' - Elton John *''I Can't Find The Words To Say Goodbye'' - David Gates If the Feeling Is Gone *''Hurting Inside'' - FOJ *''If the Feeling Is Gone'' - Ella May Saison Pain in My Heart *''Through The Barricades'' - Spandau Ballet *''Pain in My Heart'' - Second Wind From the Bottom of My Broken Heart *''Sometimes'' - Britney Spears *''From the Bottom of My Broken Heart'' - Britney Spears Forever *''Somewhere over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World'' - Israel Kamakawiwo'ole *''Forever'' - Rex Smith Born to Make You Happy *''Everytime'' - Britney Spears *''Born to Make You Happy'' - Britney Spears Mr. Antipatiko *''Para-paraan'' - Nadine Lustre *''Mr. Antipatiko'' - Nadine Lustre Swept Away *''Shake You Down'' - Gregory Abbott *''Swept Away'' - Christopher Cross Say The Magic Words *''Baby Now That I've Found You'' - Alison Krauss *''Say The Magic Words'' - Coco Lee God Gave Me You *''Close to Heaven'' - Color Me Badd *''God Gave Mne You'' - Bryan White Promise *''Everyday'' - Agot Isidro *''Everything Takes Time'' - Hazel Faith dela Cruz Nothing's Gonna Change My Love For You *''Lonely Won't Leave Me Alone'' - Glenn Medeiros *''Nothing's Gonna Change My Love for You'' - Glenn Medeiros Just Say You Love Me *''She's Out of My Life'' - Michael Jackson *''Just Say You Love Me'' - Pops Fernandez First Time *''One More Try'' - Kuh Ledesma *''For the First Time'' - Kenny Loggins Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know *''I'm Not a Girl, Not Yet a Woman'' - Britney Spears *''Don't Let Me Be the Last to Know'' - Britney Spears Diary *''I Wanna Be With You'' - Mandy Moore *''How Could an Angel Break My Heart'' - Tony Braxton Take Me To Your Heart *''You Took My Heart Away'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Take Me to You Heart'' - Michael Learns to Rock Fallen *''Wind Beneath My Wings'' - Bette Midler *''Fallen'' - Lauren Wood Still Crazy About You *''Lilim'' - Alyssa Angeles *''Still Crazy About You'' - Alyssa Angeles People Alone *''Can This Be Love'' - Smokey Mountain *''People Alone'' - Randy Crawford When You Smile at Me *''That's Why (You Go Away)'' - Michael Learns to Rock *''Change the World'' - Eric Clapton Help Me Forget *''Bakit Ba Ganyan'' - Cherryz Mendoza *''Sa Puso'y Ikaw'' - Cherryz Mendoza Dagger In A Smile *''Aubrey'' - Bread *''I Will Be Here'' - Steven Curtis Chapman The Missing Ring *''Tell Me'' - Joey Albert *''There's No Easy Way'' - James Ingram Another Lifetime *''Friend of Mine'' - Odette Quesada *''Separate Lives'' - Phil Collins and Marilyn Martin Broken *''Misty Glass Window'' - Artstart *''I'll Be Over You'' - Toto The Last Song *''Dance with My Father'' - Celine Dion *''I Gave You Everything'' - Jeffrey Hidalgo No Looking Back *''It's Wrong For Me To Love You'' - Pia Zadora *''More Than You'll Ever Know'' - Ruff Michael My Christmas Wish *''A Perfect Christmas'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Going Home to Christmas'' - Jose Mari Chan To Love Again *''Forgive and Forget'' - Sharon Cuneta *''To Love Again'' - Sharon Cuneta For You and For Me *''Against All Odds (Take a Look at Me Now)'' - Phil Collins *''Hard Habit to Break'' - Chicago Will I Ever Be The Same *''It's Over Now'' - Joey Albert *''Almost Over You'' - Sheena Easton Run to You *''I’ve Fallen for You'' - Jamie Rivera *''Run to You'' - Whitney Houston Hope for the Two of Us *''I'll Say Goodbye For The Two Of Us'' - Exposé *''Through the Fire'' - Chaka Khan Can't Get Over You *''Hard to Say I'm Sorry'' - Az Yet *''One Last Cry'' - Brian McKnight One Last Kiss *''Without You'' - Charlie Wilson *''Before I Let You Go'' - Freestyle Suffering in Silence *''Superwoman'' - Karyn White *''I'd Rather'' - Luther Vandross Dangerous Attraction *''Burn'' - Tina Arena *''Anything'' - 3T Wishing on a Star *''Have You Ever?'' - Brandy *''Dreaming of You'' - Selena Holding On *''All Cried Out'' - Allure feat. 112 *''Set You Free'' - Side A Lift Up Your Hands *''Is It Over'' - Ronnie Milsap *''Lift Up Your Hands'' - Basil Valdez You're in Love *''You Made Me Live Again'' - Janet Basco *''You're in Love'' - Wilson Phillips Love Will Lead You Back *''Don't Know What to Say (Don't Know What to Do)'' - Ric Segreto *''Love Will Lead You Back'' - Taylor Dayne Can't Find No Reason *''September Morn'' - Neil Diamond *''Can't Find No Reason'' - Louie Heredia Fallin *''Words Get in the Way'' - Gloria Estefan *''Fallin'' - Teri DeSario I Believe in Love *''Both in Love'' - Tito Mina *''I Believe in Love'' - James Ingram and Sally Yeh Ever After *''Don't Know What to Say (Don't Know What to Do)'' - Ric Segreto *''Ever Since the World Began'' - Survivor Anything for You *''Afraid for Love to Fade'' - Jose Mari Chan *''Anything for You'' - Gloria Estefan Starting Over Again *''Can This Be Love'' - Smokey Mountain *''Starting Over Again'' - Natalie Cole Production staff *Executive In-Charge of Production: Ginny Monteagudo-Ocampo *In-Charge Of Production: Gina B. Borinaga *Executive Producers: Rowie Valencia and Lorna Feliciano *Make-Up Artist: Rowena Legaspi Awards and nominations 'KBP Golden Dove Awards' *24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program Host) - Won (Joe D'Mango) *24th KBP Golden Dove Awards (Best Drama Program) - Won 'Gawad Tanglaw Awards' *2015 13th Gawad Tanglaw Awards (Best Drama Anthology) - Won 'Gandingan: UPLB Isko't Iska's Broadcast Choice Awards Awards' *Gandingan 2015: The 76th UPLB Isko’t Iska’s Broadcast Choice Awards (Best Development-Oriented Drama Program) - Won 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2015 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won *2014 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Well-Liked TV Program) - Won 'PMPC Star Awards for Television' *29th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Drama Anthology) - Won *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actress: Full of Love) - Won (Dominic Roque) *28th PMPC Star Awards for Television (Best Single Performance by an Actor: Full of Love) - Won (Ella Cruz) See also *IBC-13 BETS ON FANTASY, VARIETY, DRAMA AND GAME TO BOOST RATINGS! *IBC-13 Become The Third Giant TV Network this 2014, Reveals New Shows Via Trade Launch ‘Ito'ng Bagong Channel 13’ *Despite billions of losses, show goes on for IBC-13 *'Love Notes' Returns on TV and Premieres January 25 on IBC-13 *Former Kapamilya stars beef up IBC 13 slots *IBC-13 Feel-Good Their Saturday Night Programs Rate Well: ‘PBA’, ‘DMZ-TV’, ‘Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?’, ‘Love Notes’, The Well Loved Sitcom ‘Maya Loves Sir Chief’ and ‘T.O.D.A.S.’ *IBC-13's efforts are paying this *IBC-13 revamps its weekend *Coleen Garcia and Rodjun Cruz to Portray Love Story on Love Notes' Summer Episode * Kantar Media survey shows IBC overtaking GMA on national ratings * Superstar Network, Kapinoy Network * IBC-13 CONQUERS NATIONWIDE TV VIEWING IN JUNE * IBC 13 Continues to Dominates National TV Ratings in August * Getting Hooked to the Sequestered TV Network * Viva Television shows remains on IBC-13 * IBC-13 beefs up afternoon and primetime block *IBC-13 REMAINS ON THE 3RD RATINGS GAME IN NOVEMBER *Kapinoy Network IBC-13 Host Christmas Party To Announce Their New Shows For 2016 *The New Viva Box Office (VBO) Every Saturday Nights on IBC-13 *Magic 89.9 *List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation References External links *Official website *Love Notes on Facebook *Love Notes on Twitter Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine anthology television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation